Camera systems typically include a light or flash system for illuminating low light environments. In order to capture usable images in such environments, the light or flash may need to illuminate continuously. Continuous illumination may pull too much power from the camera battery, shortening the operation time of the camera.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The device and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.